1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including two pixel electrodes forming two pixels in a region surrounded by two video signal lines and two scanning signal lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a problem that it becomes more difficult to downsize a display device as the number of video signal lines increases. In light of the problem, a display device capable of driving each pixel by using a small number of video signal lines has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-35589). The display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-35589 includes two pixel electrodes forming two pixels in a region surrounded by two video signal lines and two scanning signal lines.